Talk:List of Deaths (TV Series)
Dont forget... ...Doug and Louise Bush for Season 2! --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 12:35, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Where are the 3 criminals killed at the beginning? Surely they should be on the list too. Just catching up on TWD. Middle of Season 3 (Episode 10), where are all the Walkers that Merle and Daryl killed saving those Hispanic people on the bridge? Daryl killed 10, Merle killed 1, and the unamed Hispanic survivors killed 5. Wordlife187 (talk) 19:07, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Also, after the Governor breaks into the prison, he shoots one Walker behind him, and Hershel shoots a Walker before Maggie takes out the guard on the tower. After the guard on the tower, Rick kills 2 Walkers behind him, Maggie kills one after opening the gate, Rick slashes 2 Walkers, Michonne then slices up 3 Walkers. Rick is held up be Walkers when Daryl shoots one in the head while Merle impales the other. 1 more for Michonne as she goes to help Glenn get Hershel in the field. Merle and Daryl kill a Walker a piece in the next scene, while Rick knives 2. // Totals: Daryl: 2 // Rick: 6 // Michonne: 4 // Merle: 2 // Maggie: 1 Wordlife187 (talk) 19:07, February 24, 2014 (UTC) (The above two scenes take place between the "Unamed Woodbury Solider" and "Zombified Erin" on the timeline. Since these take place in Episode 10 and "Zombified Erin" is killed in Episode 12, I believe the counter is EXTREMELY off but will help to update it) Wordlife187 (talk) 19:07, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Illnesses and Natural Deaths Should we include Pancreatic Cancer, the super version of The Spanish Flu, Old Age, other illnesses, and etc. that kill characters into the Kill Count list? I personally do no think so, though I do see it's intention. MaDrummer (talk) 00:45, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I have yet to get a response from anybody, but it appears that we are going to go ahead and add illnesses and natural deaths to the page? Staff member, admin, a user, anybody, respond? MaDrummer (talk) 15:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) **The Flu is a clear plot device, so no. --Alice Stevens (talk) 14:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Why is Patrick considered responsible for the illness deaths? How do we know it didn't spread from the pigs and Patrick was just the first to catch it? 1whoknocks (talk) 21:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Confusing Can somebody explain how this List of Deaths actually works? Because I'm lost... Hanson and Duane Jones' deaths were only mentioned in passing as well as Morgan putting down his wife. These deaths were never shown, we know they happened, but no attempt was made on the writers part to show these deaths and when they happened. In my opinion these are good for the "Killed Victims" section of individual character pages, but these deaths are unneccessay and clunky. In addition, why do some like Duane and Hanson get their own slot for how they died but characters like Sophia and Charlie only get their zombified deaths added and not the ones where they were still alive if my above argument is moot? Hito7187199 (talk) 06:01, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Last words LoggingOut (talk) 14:41, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Can I create a column dedicated to the characters' last words next to the kill points one? I think it could be a nice idea :And what of those no line characters? Shall we put "AHHHHHH"',"UMMMPH", and the classic "YEEEEARGH!"? Your idea is good but that would not turn well with the other characters. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 14:49, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :For the "no line" characters we should put "Unknown", "Varies", "Groan" or something like that i thinkLoggingOut (talk) 15:20, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly, it doesn't seem that important, I believe this had been brought up before but the admins went against it. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 16:25, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Do you know the reason? Maybe now we can propose it again LoggingOut (talk) 16:32, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me.--RA (talk) 17:43, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :If memory serves, they believe it just seemed pointless or redundant, something to that effect. TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 17:46, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :I believe that the tv series is grown and a lot of characters are death so I think that it could be interesting to know what a character says before his/her death. If my proposal will be considered maybe we can expand it to the comic series and videogame series. There a lots of famous last words in fiction such as Roy Batty in Blade Runner. LoggingOut (talk) 18:56, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Season 6 part 1 Tina is missing from episode 6 Snape4444 (talk) 01:57, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Kinda want to emphasize this again. It's been three years and no one has changed this Snape4444 (talk) 03:45, October 21, 2019 (UTC)